Sincerely, Lord Elrond
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Aragorn is presumed dead; Legolas is devastated... need I say more? Just another fic about everyone's favorite pair! PLEASE R&R! Two-shot only because I love fanfiction! :D
1. Prologue

**Sincerely, Lord Elrond**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

_This is set during the time when Aragorn is in Bree and traveling to Rivendell with the Hobbits, so nobody can find him, and, as you can imagine, Legolas is VERY worried..._

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_Ion= son_

_Ada= father_

* * *

"_Ion,_ come here please." Legolas' father, the great Elven king Thranduil, said.

"Yes, _ada?"_ The prince asked, lightly 'bouncing' into his father's study.

"I just received a letter from Lord Elrond, I would like you to read it." Thranduil states, holding the thin piece of parchment out to his son.

"_Dear King Thranduil," _Legolas read aloud, his lilting voice steady.

_Dear King Thranduil,_

_I am absolutely devastated to inform you that my beloved son, Estel, has been killed. The Rangers of the North have reported him missing and no-one has seen him in almost 2 weeks. Please inform dear Prince Legolas of this and give him my deepest regrets, for I too know of their bond. Though I hope he still intends to visit Imaldris, we have important things to discuss._

_Sincerely,  
__Lord Elrond_

The letter fell to the floor, it's holder's strength having failed. Tears streaked down the prince's cheeks as reality slowly sunk in.

"Legolas?" No reply. "_Ion!" _No reply, only a flash of green and gold as Thranduil's firstborn son disappeared through the door.

"Oh Estel, I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sincerely, Lord Elrond**

**Chapter 1**

Prince Legolas had finally arrived in Imaldris, his hair limp and eyes tired.

"Legolas, how great it is to see you!" Elladan exclaimed as he and Elrohir approached.

"Yes, and you as well." The prince said as he dismounted his horse. He stumbles, lost in thought.

"Come here, Las." Elladan and Elrohir begins to lead the younger Elf to their chambers, each placing a hand on his shoulder.

The tears immediately begin to fall from the Prince's fair cheeks. "This is where I first met him!" The claim comes out strangled with sobs. Soon, both Elrond's sons are rubbing the prince's back and and clasping his shaking shoulders. "He was my best friend."

Just as Elladan was about to make a _hopefully _funny comment, a piece of paper slipped out of Legolas' clenched hand.

Inside was this:

_Estel,_

_I don't think I can survive without you anymore. It's been a week since I heard and I just can't stand it any longer! I will join you soon in the Halls of Valar, I promise._

_-Legolas_

And on the back was a perfect artist reincarnation of Estel. Las had gotten evry detail on the Ranger's handsome face.

A brother lost, a brother humbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincerely, Lord Elrond**

**Chapter 2**

Legolas dwelled peacefully- but sadly- in Imaldris for a time. That was before Lady Arwen rode in with an injured Hobbit upon her horse. Lord Elrond immediately took the young Halfling into care, expertly healing him and allowing to remain in the peaceful security of Rivendell, alike to his uncle many years before.

Legolas sighed as he sat in the great garden Elrond, pondering the recent events of his life. It was at that moment that Arwen decided to pay the prince a visit. "Prince Legolas, there is someone here who would like to see you."

"Who is it?" He inquired, eyes adrift in the vast sea of loss.

"Why don't you go see for yourself, the visitor awaits you in the courtyard." The hopeful smile on her face suggested a certain someone, but the hint was completely lost on the exhausted prince.

"Fine, thank you." He sped away, unbrushed hair flying out behind him. Meanwhile, Arwen remained alone among the trees, smirking as the Elf dashed away.

A man stood in the courtyard, patiently awaiting an attack.

But it did not come, for Legolas had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man.

"Hello, Las." The man says, smiling.

"Estel?"

"Yes?" Both remain still, both overjoyed to see the other.

"Valar, you're alive!" Suddenly, the Elf launched himself into the man's arms, weeping. He rested his head on the Dunedan's shoulder and closed his tired eyes. "Oh, Estel, I thought you were gone."

"Would I ever leave without saying goodbye. Come on, Las, you know me better."

"I know." The Elf said, yawning.

"Come, you need rest." Concern was evident in Aragorn's tone as he commanded his best friend.

"One one condition... you promise to remain in the room and not injure yourself in any way." The Silvan Elf demands back, the circumstances now becoming 'imperative'.

"Alright, I will try." This earns the human a hard glare.

"You're lucky you're a good warrior, Estel, otherwise you would have been gone a _long _time ago."

"Shut up, Elf." Aragorn then punches Legolas in the shoulder. Of course, he gets punched back; but, honestly, the human had missed all the punches and slaps Las dealt out.

After all, that's what a brother's for.


	4. Epilogue

**Sincerely, Lord Elrond**

**Epilogue**

Eventually, Aragorn was allowed the Elf's sight, if only for a few moments with Arwen. But still he remained by his side, for his best friend had been having terrible nightmares about Aragorn's death. The only comfort that worked effectively was the sight of the ranger himself. But soon, that stopped as well.

Then, the Council of Elrond was called. This lead to the forming of the Fellowship of the Ring. Unfortunately for Legolas, this meant traveling with a dwarf. Unfortunately for Aragorn, this meant that Legolas would be extensively crabby, which is never fun for _anyone, _especially when Las is assigned to wake said 'anyone' up.

This was going to be interesting. Fun... but interesting.


End file.
